Twist of Fate
by sabrina-diamond
Summary: This is the first Neopets story I've ever published on When a evil Fire faerie called Priscilla kidnaps her owner, a lupe called Mysteria and his family uncovers an ancient legend that could decide the fate of the Neopian unive
1. The Healing Springs

**Twist of Fate**

Sabrinadiamond stepped outside, feeling the cold blast of air around her. It was freezing outside her Neohome. Pale white snowflakes drifted gently onto the sidewalk as the rest of the world was silent. No traffic, or people yelling at each other. She watched the snow, noiselessly watching the flakes drift through her fingers before they dispersed onto the pavement. Watching the snow gave her an inner peace somehow. Her breath fogged, looking like a fine mist before it vaporized into the atmosphere. After a while she felt cold, like the frost around her. She longed, she desired to go back into the warm glow of the house and it was drawing her in.

A few minutes later her pets burst out of the house in a confusing jumble of paws and feathers, shattering the serene silence of the streets. Sabrina smiled gratefully as she flung one end of the scarf around her neck; at last they could begin their daily walk to the Faerieland Healing Springs. As usual, her Neopets's conversations were extremely erratic…

"As you know, the Volcano plot is now going to be shown, and also did you know that…" squawked Kassiko, the red Lenny, in her most maddening voice, irritating everyone that heard her.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP, YOU NINNY!" yelled Parlrina the Wocky as he smartened his rainbow fur, which was the pride of his life.

"Why did you call me a ninny Parly?" screeched Kass as red feathers dropped from her wings. Paws the Kougra looked up from his dog-eared book, _Algebra for Geniuses,_ for once, staring at the commotion with wide eyes.

"Because you are so _stuuupid,_" said Parlrina in the most insulting voice he could muster. Kass turned as crimson as her feathers before Sabrina yelled at Parlrina to apologize. Parlrina muttered some explicit words under his breath as he apologized to Kassiko.

Sabrina sighed regretfully as she looked at her quarrelling pets. Why couldn't she get Neopets that could get along with each other? Why did they have to fight all the time, not giving each other a break? She loved all of her pets and was proud of them, but she just couldn't understand why they hated each other so much. Just as the argument looked like it was about to get worse (Parlrina was about to pounce on Kassiko in a fit of anger, his rainbow fur fluffed up, hissing and spitting like an alley cat),

Sabrina announced they had arrived at the Healing Springs…

Priscilla (the strange stepsister of Jhudora) smiled wistfully at the thought of vengeance. She sat casually on her decorated couch while admiring all the crystal creations that she had collected over the years. Of course, she had crystallized some humans and Neopets to complete her collection, but what did she care for that? What did she care if she made innocent people into lifelike crystals? They were lowly beings after all, humble servants of the dark faeries, even though she wasn't a dark faerie herself. She had somehow inherited her stepsister's love of wickedness, but also she inherited her own mother's passionate love of crystals.

_Revenge is bittersweet, sweet to the soul, but bitter to the victim. That stupid owner outwitted me! She must pay for all the trouble she gave me! I'll give her hell all right! _She thought as her eyes blazed with anger, literally. Priscilla laughed at the acidic thought as her wings fluttered with the elfin grace of a fire faerie. Her wild, raucous laughter rang throughout the vast corridors of the crystal palace, sounding like tinkling bells to the hearer. But one could find no mirth in her laughter or any likable charm, but an inner maliciousness.

Priscilla, the crystal-obsessed fire faerie, produced in the palm of her porcelain hand a handheld mirror. The mirror was shaped like a dragon-like Draik, with handcrafted emerald scales, silver body amour and fiery red eyes that brought fear into anyone that looked into them. The jagged surface of the luminous mirror was cracked like the crevasses of a canyon and it radiated eerily as if it glowed with a light of its own. Priscilla uttered Fyraen, the faerie language, as she summoned the spell to show what Sabrina was doing at that particular moment. She gazed into the mirror as she began the complicated incantation.

"_Brynt thi prynst tia me. Synds of thymi, fyre of prynst. Ia cemand u tia brynt me thi prynst. Thy pywer ist undyr mia cemand, shyw me thi ownyr whych Ia cemand- sybrynadyamynd!_"

A faint smoky green mist rose from the mirror as the mirror itself shone a brilliant blinding red, the colour of blood. There was a flash of purple lightning from nowhere as it struck the mirror with a thundering roar. The mirror shattered into many pieces with a splintering_ CRASH_! The intense beam of crimson light demolished most the wall. Priscilla looked up at the destroyed wall; broken crystals and glass were lying shattered on the floor of her airy bedroom. She cursed.

"Oops, I must call the Neohome Builders Association so they can fix up the wall! Oh well," she muttered with a regretted sigh.

Then it came. The image of Sabrina and her healed pets appeared in the mirror. As Priscilla viewed the scene in her shimmering looking glass, she remembered with a twisted leer, what happened when she last encountered this determined owner and her none to be outdone pets…

_Priscilla grinned maliciously, her pitiless laughter echoing around the room…The foolish girl thinks she could escape her indestructible spells and rescue her friends at the same time? Fools! The Neopets coiled with fear, yet their eyes were filled with an inner hope, a glimmer of confidence shone in their eyes. The teenage girl looked assured too, although she also looked worried. Sabinalisha also yelled something at the Faerie, her fists clenched. "Let us go!" she screamed._

"_You can't do this to us! You can't, you monstrosity!" yelled Parly, the rainbow coloured Wocky, he looked ready to charge at the faerie at any moment as the others only stared at the valiant Wocky. _

_A mocking sneer ensured from the blazing ball of fire as it raised its burning palms. A ball of fire was growing stealthily within the palms as the huddled group stared in horror. The fire faerie's orange eyes glowed vividly within its face. They flickered for a moment before they flared a deep vibrant red. "Prepare to face a fiery furnace, pathetic people…" _

_Too late now…She felt her energy levels rising rapidly, her powers increasing within her… _

The memory stopped there, fading very quickly as the faerie remembered what she was supposed to be doing. Now Priscilla knew what to do, now she knew what fate she had in mind for that foolish owner who ruined her evil plans (and crystal collectibles)… She laughed harshly as she conjured the spell…

_From Sabrina's POV, at the Healing Springs…_

"Hi there! Another customer? Ah, Sabrina! How are you today? And how are your little pets?" said the talkative Water Faerie; her mermaid tail flicking pearly drops of water everywhere. Oh, Rainelle could talk for hours this way! Luckily for me, I'm talkative too! An infinite fountain of water gurgled onto the slippery algae-covered rocks as a Bruce dived into the cold icy water, laughing with glee as it slid on its penguin-like body. A green alien-like Grundo squeaked as it leapt into the water.

Parlrina tugged at my hands impatiently with his furry paws.

_What does he want now?_ I wondered. I turned to him. Knowing him, he probably wanted a turn at the fountain.

"Come on Sabrina, I want to have a go now!" he whined in his cute catlike voice. He stomped his hind paw in a tantrum. "I want it! I want it! I want it!" he yelled. Boy was he spoilt!

"Anyway, I was about to sell that potion to the Shop Wizard when-" the Water Faerie stopped talking, she was staring at my pampered pet Wocky indignantly. "Can you control him? He's creating a commotion!" she asked. Other neopets started to point at him and laugh. A Quiggle giggled. The owner of an Aisha stared.

"I've never seen such a pathetic pampered pet in my life- until now!" The Aisha owner yelled at us. I never felt so ashamed in my entire life!

"Parly, how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that! I am ashamed of your behaviour!" I said, using my official owner voice. That stopped him. Meanwhile, my angel Mystie was looking after Paws, teaching him advanced algebra from a tattered notepad. Mysteria can be so sweet! Kassiko was waiting for her turn like she was supposed to.

Suddenly, something so impossible happened, it defied all odds. There was a _POOF! _sound heard in the middle of the springs. It was so loud it nearly burst my eardrums. Next, a mini twister materialized in the healing water. It swirled within itself, a bottomless vortex of sparkling water. _A water whirlwind? Impossible!_

"What in the name of Fyroa is happening?" screamed Rainelle, diving underwater. Neopets and owners scattered, hiding behind anything they could find, scrambling into the trees and bushes.

A sky blue Eyrie spread its enormous wings, with a screech it flew into the blue; the grand griffin was camouflaged perfectly against the skies. The emerald Aisha scrammed, instantly it was hidden in the bushes. I was cowering behind the rocks, hoping that my pets were all right.

Fortunately, a second later, Paws found me, as well as all my other Neopets. Several Neopets burst out of the bushes, their fur and feathers covered thickly in twigs and leaves. They looked more like wild jungle Neopets than domesticated Neopets!

"Thank Garon we found you Sabrina! We thought we lost you in the crowds!" exclaimed Mysteria, her infectious lupine grin beaming at me. She looked relieved as she sighed, leaning against a rock. I felt relief too; my pets were okay! Paws literally leapt at me, his paws outstretched in a friendly Kougra greeting.

"You are ok?" he asked.

But before I could reply, I felt extremely strange, like a bubble was binding me, constricting me, wrapping me into the heart of it. It was. I was trapped in the bubble prison! I panicked big time and tried to bang against it. But the transparent bubble was solid like plastic; I couldn't get out no matter how hard I tried! Mystie looked terrified, trying to release me from the bubble, Parly also tried to help, his furry body pushing against the surface trying to pop it.

"Sabrina!" yelled Paws.

Then a familiar wicked laugh echoed across the Healing Springs. Rainelle gasped in horror. Priscilla, the immoral fire faerie, was standing on top of the fountain, her eyes blazing like fire. All the Neopets and owners at the Healing Springs gasped and bowed in fear. _This couldn't be good, _I realized.

"Fools! Such ignorant fools!" Priscilla cried as she stepped down from the fountain. With a flick of her wrist, she sent a destructive fireball colliding into the Healing Potions Store. "Run for your life!" croaked a Quiggle as it tried to hop away. A blue furred Kyrii scampered away from the open shop as Mystie growled. _No!_ I watched helplessly as the fire spread. _CRASH!_ The magical potions shattered onto the floor, glass exploding everywhere. Priscilla used this distraction to teleport the bubble I was in…

To be continued... Next chapter-


	2. The Kidnap

**Twist of Fate**

_At Priscilla's Palace, the Crystal Room_

"_Beamia." _Priscilla chanted a spell and waved her hand over my sphere prison. The bubble faded away, vanishing like steam. Once I was released from my prison I tried to move my arms and legs, but they couldn't move! They felt as heavy as lead. _How could she?_ I thought angrily, staring up at the malicious magical being. _What right did Priscilla have to destroy the Healing Springs, fountain of life, and take me away from my-my family?_ Priscilla grinned victoriously; she put her vain face near to mine so she could gloat. Her clear wings flapped slowly behind her. Her red hair was like fire as she narrowed her eyes.

"How do you like being controlled, Sabrinadiamond?" she chuckled.

"You are my prisoner!" A twisted smile formed on her face.

I gave her the cold shoulder, glaring furiously at the fire faerie. I couldn't move my arms or legs. But at least I could still move my mouth!

"You won't get away with this!" I threatened, struggling. "The Neopian Police will be onto you as soon as they find out and you'll be arrested and put into the Gallery of Evil!"

"Maybe," said Priscilla, "But in the meantime, I get to do a little crystallizing- on _you!"_ I was horrified; she was going to crystallize me? To turn me into one of the many statues that surrounded her room? My eyes widened in horror. I _had_ find a way to distract her! But how?

"But _why, _Priscilla? _Why_ did you have to capture me in the first place?" I screamed, hot tears forming behind my eyes. Priscilla's eyes flared like twin fires. "Let me tell you a legend I heard eons ago…"

"This is the legend of the Fate. A millennia ago, there was no Neopets, no worlds and Faeries floating inside an endless mist. That was until... The Fate Faerie intervened. She had extreme elemental powers that no one else (even the Faerie Queen Fyroa) could control and mystical magic. Now, Fate Faeries are extremely rare. But back in those eons there was one and her name was Syanarr."

"One day, Syanarr and one of the Light faeries, Lorain, had an argument over the possession of a magical amulet. This caused so much turbulence, that Lorain and Syanar used their powers and aimed it at each other. The two elements of Fate and Light combined and miraculously, a Neopet appeared. It was the first Lupe and it had godly golden fur, a courageous attitude and abilities of both Light and Fate. Also, the impact of the elemental energies had created a portal and the legendary Lupe was sucked into it, taken to the future world of Neopia. One crucial day, the Lupe will be revealed and her powers will enable her to create destructive forces that will be released and will affect the entire fate of Neopia and beyond."

I was skeptical. What did Priscilla mean about the Lupe? Somehow, the description fitted my own Lupe, Mysterianone. Unless... I gasped. I remembered how when I first got her at the Create A Pet Station, she had appeared in a puff of smoke seemingly out of nowhere. I had thought back then that since her 'creation' was so mysterious, I named her Mysterianone. I had no idea where she came from or her origin. Priscilla smiled a sly, sinister smile.

"I knew you'll figure it out. Your Neopet, Mysteria, is the same one in the Legend of the Fate. I want her powers and I will lure her over to my domain! … Using _you_ as the lure, of course."

"You can't do this to me, you monster!" I spat at her, "Let me go!"

"Too late now! Sleep now Sabrina!" A flaky white powder floated down and I tried to resist, but darkness descended onto me...

_Priscilla's POV…_

Sabrina couldn't fight the sleeping powder I threw on her. She struggled for a moment, as if she was trying to shake off the powder, but then she sank lifeless to the floor, having lost the strength to resist. Tears fell from her eyes and I saw her lips form words. I grinned, now I shall wait patiently for the legendary Lupe to come to my lair… I shall prey like a Kougra capturing a Tigermouse. And when she comes… I shall take and use her powers against the Lupe!

_Meanwhile, at the Neopets Defence H.Q..._

"What could we do? We can't find Sabrina anywhere!" panicked Parlrina, his wocky eyes shifted. Paws growled thoughtfully, pacing the floor as his green Kougra tail lashed like a whip. Being the smartest and the youngest, Paws was figuring out what happened. Kassiko the red Lenny squawked.

"There's only one place where Priscilla would have taken Sabrina: Her palace! Her domain, territory, den, Neohome..." said Paws, droning on about the location of the palace... At least until Parlrina told him to shut up!

"Yeah, how come we haven't thought of that yet?" said Mysteria; her furry Lupe ears were pricked up.

"There's no time to lose! Hurry!" yelled Parly, pouncing like a cat after its prey. But then, a note appeared on the ground. The Neopets gasped in unison.

"Look! It's a note from Priscilla! Pick it up," whispered Paws to Mysteria. Mystie managed to pick it up using her muzzle or mouth.

"Eww!" said Kassiko as the note was removed, dripping with drool and saliva from the golden Lupe's mouth. Paws held the ransom note by his paw (pardon the pun!) and read it out to the other Neopets.

I've got your owner, sabrinadiamond in hostage! If you Neopets don't give me valuable information about the Fate Faerie, Syara and the Light Faerie, Lorain, you pets will NEVER see or speak to your mum again! Meet at my palace or I'll do something to her!

From: Priscilla.

"What if it's a trap set by Priscilla?" queried Kassiko, fluffing her red feathers vigorously. Mysteria was mystified (puns again!) at the message. Paws licked himself in a very cat like way as he thought about the ransom note.

"Good point there, Kass," agreed Parlrina, nodding his cute cat like head. "I don't trust that fearsome Fire faerie one tiny bit!"

"Does ANYONE here know _anything_ about faeries other than Paws here?" asked Kassiko, drooping her wing in protest. Nobody else answered. But there was a startling, yet surprising response from Mysteria... Mystie seemed to be pensive and during the whole discussion, she was silent as though she sensed something from afar... This was highly unusual for the bright, joyful Lupe.

"I do." pointed out Mysteria, raising her golden furred Lupe paw. The majority of the Neopets stared incredulously at her.

"Since when did you know so much about faeries, Mysteria?" puzzled Parlrina. As if she changed her mind, Mysteria quickly changed the subject.

"Never mind! We have to rescue Sabrina!"

"But how? The last time we did that, Priscilla almost fried us to a barbeque! I don't want to be fried!" whined Paws, the youngest of the quad.

"Don't worry, even if she tries to fry us, I'll use my abilities to protect you," assured Kassiko, putting her wings around the cat.

Suddenly, Parlrina's fluffy tail twitched as he had an exciting idea.

"I have an idea, but it's a very dangerous one…" stated Parlrina…

To be continued...


	3. The Plan

**Twist of Fate**

**Author's Note:** Sorry I hadn't been updating, because you see, I had to go to hospital for two weeks because of my stomach and had an operation on my 16th birthday! And I've just come back... I hope you enjoy the third chapter! Why don't you look at my other stories after you read it?

"Jhudora! What in the name of Neopia were you thinking! We can't go to that faerie! She's Priscilla's stepsister! She's… She's… EVIL!" shouted Kassiko. Parlrina sighed as he explained the concept to the others.

"I know… But she's the only person who could help us obtain information about the Fate Faerie. And she knows Priscilla as a relative. She's our only option…"

_At Jhudora's Cloud…_

Jhudora eyed the puny Neopets from her dark throne, beckoning a lime green nail to their frightened faces. Her dark purple hair waved wickedly around her fearsome face as green flames blazed around her.

"Welcome to my home… So glad to see you, my precious pets! I remember when your owner, Sabrina, did some quests for me…"

"Enough of that, Jhudora! We need some information on the Fate Faerie so we can rescue Sabrina! And Priscilla has got her-!" yelled Parlrina bravely. Jhudora's face darkened at the name as she scowled menacingly.

"Priscilla? Why, my stepsister has been meddling with those humans again?"

Jhudora then proceeded to tell the terrified Neopets of the Fate Legend.

"…And then, the time will come, when the first Lupe with the abilities of Fate and Light will be able to change the destiny of the Neopian world." concluded the evil faerie with a malicious smirk.

"Will there be time to save Sabrina? Because we are running out of time." Kassiko asked Jhudora timidly. Jhudora smiled a half smile and as she did, the Lenny saw that her teeth… Were _fanged._ The red Lenny screeched with horror.

"Yes, but there is a consequence… When I teleport all of you over to Priscilla's palace, where she is holding hostage of Sabrina, I will not have enough energy to send you back. You Neopets are on your own. _Terlpeot!_"

"Thank you, Jhudora." called Kassiko, but the dark faerie didn't hear her words.

The image of Jhudora was growing fainter and fainter as the yellow Lupe, red Lenny, rainbow Wocky and green Kougra all found themselves in a large crystal room…

Parlrina curiously looked around the room, his wide brown eyes taking in the splendor of the life sized crystals. "Wow! It looks like Priscilla has done some crystallizing!" Paws looked carefully at the crystals, his knowledgeable mind trying to figure out what the statues were. He stretched his flexible body as he thought meditatively for a few minutes. Then it clicked, his gold tiger-like eyes widened in horror. "These are not statues, Parly…" Paws whispered, "They are crystallized Neopets!" Parlrina's reaction was to let out a cry of calamity. Mysteria and Paws were startled.

"What's wrong?" asked Mystie. Parly shakily pointed his paws at the spot behind Paws and Mysteria.

"Look!" He yelled. There on the stone hard floor… Was the crumpled form of Sabrina. Her eyes were closed as if she was asleep, but her Neopets knew that that wasn't the case. Something was wrong. Her Neopets ran to her and tried to wake her from her sleep. Paws nudged her body with his furry forehead, Mysteria shouted as loud as she could. Even the mischievous Parly

"Sabrina! Sabrina, wake up!" squawked Kassiko. But the girl didn't respond.

_What has happened?_ wondered Mysteria.

Just then the predatory Priscilla with her presence, appeared in a burst of flames in front of their eyes. At the sight, Mysteria growled at her.

"What have you done to Sabrina?" yelled the agitated Mysteria, baring her long Lupe canines. Likewise, Paws and Parly arched their backs at the Fire faerie and hissed loudly.

"It's too late. I already cast the sleeping spell on her."

10


	4. The Gold Scarab

**Twist of Fate**

"WHAT!" yelled Parlrina, "Why did you do that to our Mum!" Priscilla chuckled a sardonic laugh at the puffed-up Wocky, who was snarling and hissing like a wild thing. The Fire faerie didn't answer him; instead she picked up Parlrina by the scruff of his pink mane. The rainbow Wocky didn't like that feeling of the fingers, so he tried to bite the malevolent being's hand.

"Never bite the hand that pets you," warned the evil Priscilla ironically… Then to their horror, she turned the poor multicoloured Wocky into a pure ice Neopet with a flick of her hand. Kassiko and the others were scared out of their minds!  
"NO!" whispered Paws with denial, as he watched the flesh turn into ice within a second, leaving the exterior cold and transparent… And the panicked expression still etched upon his brother's face. "You can't do this to us!" shouted the fern-green Kougra as the Faerie began to advance on him.

"But I can… And you three won't get away, I promise you!" threatened Priscilla. The wicked Priscilla grabbed for Kassiko, but the red Lenny flew within an inch of her long fingers. "RUN!" was the cry in unison as all three Neopets scattered in different directions. There was a cry of frustration from Priscilla, she was _predator_ and Sabrina's neopets were _prey. _The chase began.

Kassiko was speeding past a blur of white glittering statues; she tried not to think of her fate as she flapped her small wings. Her long beak was like the nose of a jet plane. Her mind whirred beyond comprehension. Kassiko had just the time to remember that the door was locked… But what about her brother and sister, Paws and Mysteria? Were they still in the room with Priscilla? Or were they in hiding amongst the castle walls? She stopped for a rest near a window, panting as she thought about the strange legend of the Fate and the Light. Was the legend true? What if Mysteria really _was_ the Lupe in the legend? Just then… Something remarkable happened; a burst of light exploded in Kassiko's face and someone unknown approached the bird Neopet…

"_I've come to help the Lupe of Light and Fate realizes her destiny in Neopia…" _

"Lorain?" squawked the Lenny in fear.

Paws outstretched his paws (puns!) in a synchronized movement. His ivory furred chest seemed to burn like fire as his yellowish oval eyes tracked for any slight movements in the Palace. His tamed Kougra instincts were highly alert. Suddenly, he noticed a gold and glinting thing hidden amongst the statues. _I wonder what this is, _thought Paws as he tugged at the object with his ivory fangs. It took a long time and since Paws wasn't a very large Neopet, the object was slowly being dragged out of the crystal. Finally, the coin clattered to the ground as Paws stared at it... It was a gold scarab coin, like the one found in the Lost Desert by Brucey, the famous Cheat game-playing Neopet. It glowed like a pendant…

Suddenly, the smart Kougra heard someone breathe harshly behind him. His spine tingled with fear as he turned around… And was face to face with Priscilla once again! This time though, he wasn't about to give up the scarab coin, no way...


	5. Soul Snatcher

**Twist of Fate**

"Give me the Scarab coin," snarled Priscilla to Paws… Paws shook his head in fear: if he gave Priscilla the coin, who knows what would happen to him and his family? Would she use the power of the scarab to erase their entire memories? Or change them into half-monsters, like the ones in the _Gallery of Evil Neopets?_ The malevolent Fire Faerie hissed like a powerful Cobrall which was about to strike. Her face was like a mask of hatred, like evilness he had never known, ever since he was created.

"If you don't cooperate right now, I will hurt the person you love the most!" she screamed at Paws, the teenage Kougra shrunk away in absolute horror.

"NO! Please, if you value Sabrina's life, take the scarab, but don't hurt her!" Paws yelled, tears streaking down his furred face. Finally, Paws nudged the scarab with his sensitive nose and the precious item slid across the ice… Out of pure ecstasy, Priscilla snatched at the coin and at once, the fire around her grew more like smoke as every second passed.

"WHAT!" Priscilla shrieked, "Why is this happening to me?" She began to cough persistently… Being made of fire and other unknown substances, she couldn't tolerate the smoke without her protective Faerie aura. Gripping the coin just made it worse, so with a clatter, she dropped the coin… Immediately the smoke dissipated from her body. She smiled like a delighted fiend.

If Priscilla couldn't have the _Coin of Fate_ in her own hands… Then, she could have Sabrina's Neopets locked in the crystal room forever! As for that pesky legendary Lupe called Mysterianone… She'll deal with that wretched Lupe later! And as for Sabrina, hmmm… Should she _use_ her? Or should she do _something_ to her? Like steal her very soul from her body…? As each evil thought occurred, the Faerie laughed. Suddenly, there was a tinkling of ice being broken and Priscilla turned towards the sound…

Mysteria was standing there, the female yellow Lupe guarding the entrance. Paws scampered up to his eldest sister. Somehow, Mysteria looked different… Really different! For when did Mysteria have swirling red ochre patterns across her fur? When since did she have ivory claws which were like jagged glass and when did she have eyes that were like the sparkling ocean? When Paws looked at her in wonder, he felt amazed… And also afraid of his own sister!

"So, the Lupe of Fate has come to save the Neopian worlds from their destined fate… Fate versus the unperceived destinies of all Neopians… Interesting!" snickered Priscilla as a flaming ball appeared in her hands, "Very well, have you guessed what I'm going to do to the world of Neopia, Mysteria?"

"No, I haven't… You foul minion of your step-sister, Jhudora! What are you going to do to Neopia!" challenged Mysteria as Priscilla outlined her plan…

"I'm going to steal the souls of many Neopians in my castle… Then I will make the wretched soulless Neopians my eternal servants, and train them to turn Neopia and beyond into a wasteland of barren crystal… Finally, when I'm done, I will turn all the Neopians into cruel versions of their former selves! And that's the end of the tragedy of Neopia." laughed dark Priscilla cruelly.

"You're worse than evil, you're… Disgusting!" commented Mysteria, filled with revulsion and contempt for this misguided Fire Faerie. Priscilla didn't even seem offended by those insulting words…! She said, to Mysteria's surprise:

"Why thank you!" said Priscilla. "And to start with… For my first test trial, I will pick your _lovely_ (sarcastically) 'mum', Sabrina!"


	6. Fate, Soul and Mind

**Twist of Fate**

As Mysteria stared, Priscilla began chanting... The faerie was murmuring something unknown, a language which was as old as the age of Neopia... The song- or Faerie spell- went on and on, it chilled Mysteria to the bone just to hear those weird, twisted and misshapen words from the Fire Faerie's own mouth... Finally, she ended it with:

"_Sheoul und secretois. Obtaeun Sybryna!_" yelled a triumphant Priscilla as the two Neopets of Sabrina gasped in terror to see her altered face. Her hands were radiating with an unearthly coloured magic (a glowing acid green, to Paw's and Mysteria's disgust) and her usually thin amber eyes transformed into a vivid fuchsia with a wide set complexion.

Suddenly, the Lupe of Fate saw a clear glass sphere (containing dense washed-out, twisting smoke) speeding towards Priscilla's hand... Mysteria wanted to scream "NO!", but her muzzle/mouth wouldn't move because she felt frozen with fear for her owner… _Sabrina!_ The Lupe screamed in her mind instead, in unison with Paw's rapid breathing. The Kougra sensed fear. And they together felt an icy dread of Priscilla freezing in their very veins...

_Sabrina's POV in the glass ball…_

The first sensation I felt was coldness, a never-ending ice numbed me from within… I opened my blurry eyes. _Where was I? _I thought as I tried to hug myself for warmth, only to find out that I had no body… _WHAT!_ I couldn't believe myself as I realized that my body was gone… And I couldn't see my Neopets around me. I was aware of many curved surfaces pressing down on me, but I couldn't feel it… Was it because Priscilla did something horrible to me? Was I alive…? It didn't make any sense to me as I shivered, trying to shake off my experience.

I wonder what happened to my body? I wanted to escape from my horrible glass prison, but I couldn't even make a sound! I felt dizzy and faint as the arctic atmosphere penetrated my still alert mind. Priscilla's voice came through the glass, but I didn't know it was her at first.

"Hello, Sabrina. Enjoying yourself in solitude, Sabrina?" her voice echoes.  
_What happened? Am I alive? Am I dead! Tell me! Where is my body?_

"You are neither alive nor dead, you are only sleeping… Your body is in comatose. And your foolish Neopets are bargaining for you…"  
_Sleeping! If… If you do anything bad to my Neopets, you'll…_

"I'll be what? Dead? Not likely… Don't you realize it? I stole your soul!"

_My SOUL! AAARRRGHHH! _I raged at this revelation.

"HA, HA, HA! I'll keep your soul for eternity!" cackled Priscilla.

Just then I heard a familiar voice… Mysteria! She seemed to be talking to someone- Priscilla, or someone else? I was filled with a sense of forebode as I realized what must have happened. I saw through the glass (my 'eyes' had cleared up) and saw my Kougra looking at me, but he didn't actually see 'me'- he saw a glass ball.

And then I saw my own unconscious body lying just outside the room… I didn't know what to do; I was so dismayed and sickened by just looking at it. Just then I had a great idea, what if I could send a message to my mind-reading Kougra? It was worth a try! I was willing to try anything.

_Paws POV, who is In the Crystal Room…_

To the green Kougra's utter horror, Paws recognized the object in Priscilla's hands... And heard the words in the object's mind! _"Please... It's so cold." _said the familiar voice to Paw's super-smart brain._ "Help me, anyone... I can't stand it any longer! I'm in the glass ball. I'm freezing and I feel so light-headed..."_ Then there was chilling silence.

"Priscilla has taken our Mum's soul! We must stop her from using it!" The smart Kougra brother's mouth was talking very rapidly as Mysteria snapped out of her temporary trance.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU'VE TAKEN MY BROTHER AND MY MUM!" Mysteria roared in a rage... "You must pay the price Priscilla." Immediately, a glowing aura surrounded the Lupe of Fate and she launched a burning attack on the Fire Faerie. BOOM! An ice sculpture shattered behind Priscilla. She tried again, but Priscilla blocked it... It didn't work, realized Mysteria... Would her mum be soulless forever? Could the fate of Neopia be diverted from Priscilla's worldly plans for renewal of the Neopian crystal ice plains?

Suddenly, there was a cry as a well-known figure entered the room... And another complete stranger. Priscilla was in shock, she was so horrified that she almost dropped the smoky ball of soul. The light was so bright when Lorrain entered the room, filling it with many unearthly cadences. The Light Faerie smiled at the two Neopets as Kassiko the Lenny flew in...

"Kassiko!" yelled Paws and Mysteria.

"Yepo, it's the only prank-star Lenny!" squawked Kassiko.

"YOU!" responded Priscilla as she pointed angrily at Lorrain. Lorrain laughed at her.

"Yes I'm back, Priscilla... I've been watching you and I think it's time you paid your due." She turned to Mysteria... "You're the Fate Faerie's Lupe all along, did you know that?" The yellow Lupe was amazed... Mysteria was a Faerie's Lupe all along! Paws went "YEAH!"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" A high pitched yell sounded from Priscilla who seemed to be beyond rage, she was so annoyed at the outcome that she seemed a little wild about it all.

"No, it isn't..." pointed out Lorrain as Priscilla fumed. Just then, all the ice sculptures began to move across the ice, groaning about revenge for crystallizing them, all of them were headed for Priscilla's face!  
_"You froze all of us, now you must pay the price_ _for keeping us locked up in here!"_ They moaned horribly as Priscilla tried to fight off all of them with no success… The crystal Neopets were all immune to fire-type attacks!

_"Sun Flare!"_ shouted Lorrain as all the crystal Neopets broke out of their gem-stone coverings and became normal once more.

It's your turn Mysteria," The Light Faerie, Lorrain winked. "Flip the _Coin of Fate_ and hope that your destiny (and Neopia's own destiny) can be restored and diverted from fate! Let our chance be _tails_._"_

Mysteria flipped the coin with her soft nose and the gold Scarab coin clattered on the ice floor without a sound… The Neopets puffed as Lorrain stared at the symbol… It was _TAILS!_ "Now, use your powers to destroy Priscilla." shouted Lorrain.

_"Darkness Diverted!"_ howled Mysteria as the palace began to shake with fated magic... And then, Priscilla gave a final scream and was consumed by the darkness... "NOOOO! IT WAS WRONG TO TAKE OVER NEOPIA!" It was too late; with a slurp she was finished. There was a sound of relief from everyone.

The still sleeping body of Sabrina was picked up by her Neopets and given towards the honest Light Faerie... She was waiting for them...

"You know what to do, Lorrain... Don't you?" asked a saddened Paws, he was sniffing back tears. Parlrina bowed his Wocky head. Kassiko hugged him for comfort.

"What if you can't do it?" said Parlrina to Lorrain.

"Her personality will be trapped in that glass ball forever. And her body will be permanently sleeping, not awake or moving." Lorrain told the Neopets.

"Can you do the spell now?" said Mysteria tersely.

_"Seris Daero, Illcithus."_ waved Lorrain over the body. There was a glow and suddenly, the smoky ball hovered and disappeared with a flash of light. The Neopets held their breaths for what seemed like ages... Then there was a cheer as the now awake body rubbed her head...

"Ow, I think I- Where am I? Where's that evil Priscilla?" said Sabrina as she noticed the floor was slick with ice. All of her family laughed and cheered as they pounced onto their owner in disbelief!

"The soul transmission was a success." said Lorrain, "My job is done for now… Teleport back to Neopia." There was a flash and everyone was back in Neopia... Except for Lorrain.

"Sabrina, you're awake! Did you notice anything?" said Mysteria.

"You've changed your appearance," noted Sabrina.

"YEP!" said Kassiko, "She sure did!"

"Did you notice anything while you were asleep?" giggled Parlrina.

"Why all the questions!" laughed Sabrina goodheartedly. "I did notice I was cold and felt lonely... I heard voices around me and I sent a secret message to you, Paws. It's a good thing you're a telepathic Kougra! And a lucky one at that! If it were not for you, I would have completely being in the hands of the evil Priscilla, and who knows what she would have done after she changed Neopia's entire landscape? Would she have taken over the world? Who knows…"

"I don't think so," said Paws as he cocked his head to the side, "I think she would have started her own ice cream parlor!"

"Don't be such a spoilsport!" shouted Parlrina gleefully, "Just be glad we're out of this entire mess! I'm glad I didn't get trapped in there! I felt like my fur was going to shiver!"

"The Crystal palace was creepy," agreed Kassiko, "I didn't like it at all and too many statues of frozen Neopets were staring at me! If it wasn't for Lorrain and Mysteria, we would have been at the mercy of the creepy zombie Neopet users/owners! Ewwww…!"

"Yeah, I think Priscilla was crazy as well, imagine! A fire faerie wanted to change the Neopian world into ice and crystal and create zombie Neopets and humans!" laughed Mysteria at the idea of the zombie Neopets/humans, to her that was weird.

"Let's go back home and talk about our exciting adventures in the Crystal Palace! I might even record our adventures in the _Neopian Times! _But what shall we call this series of events?" Sabrina hugged all of her four Neopets in turn as they all grinned at her happily.

"I also think it's a good thing that we were saved from Priscilla... By a twist of Fates!" commented Kassiko as they walked through the sunset covered lanes of the Neopian landscape...

THE END

19


End file.
